The making of pieces of furniture, more particularly arm-chairs, sofas or the like, generally requires the use of various different materials, some of which form the structure or supporting frame, others the upholstery, while others form the cushions, arms and so forth. As a rule such materials are first shaped and then assembled to form the piece of furniture in such a way that they cannot be modified or arranged otherwise than in a defined manner.